The present invention relates to a system for handling material of indefinite length, such as a plastic sheet with discrete articles thermoformed therein. More particularly, the invention relates to a form, loop and trim system for forming products, such as plastic cups and trays, from a continuously advancing sheet.
In the prior art, plastic cups, trays and other articles are thermoformed into a continuous sheet of plastic. The plastic sheet is then looped and fed into a trim press apparatus. Brackets may be provided, if desired, to guide the sheet as it loops into the press apparatus. The press apparatus has a reciprocating trim die that severs or punches the articles from the sheet.
Prior art trim presses and other press apparatuses are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,368 (Heiskell et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,524 (Brown et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,171 (Wendt), U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,358 (Brown), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,851 (Scalora).
There is a need in the art for a trim press apparatus that operates reliably and efficiently at high speeds and with reduced vibration.
There is also a need in the art for a trim press apparatus that can be conveniently adjusted to handle products of different sizes, shapes, thicknesses and materials.